Bite Me Gently
by Alika613
Summary: Yuuki hasn't been let in on one dirty little secret, the fact that Zero drinks from Kaname! Why would he do that though, when she'd let him in a... heartbeat. KanameXZeroXYuuki, threesome, romance, bisexual.
1. Chapter 1

This is Kaname/Zero/Yuuki, an equal love threesome, and is intended for a mature audience.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, nor the characters or main plot, etc.

///

Yuuki could tell almost instantly upon entering the Moon Dorm that the usual occupants were missing. This almost worried her more since the times the vampires left their dorm during the day were few and far between, but she didn't hesitate. She knew something was wrong with Zero, he'd been avoiding her and acting colder than usual, and last night when they came across Kaname, Zero had acted harsher than was needed and was practically begging for a fight. No, that wasn't an okay Zero. Sure, he might pick a fight, but Kaname hadn't even said anything.

It wasn't right, and when Zero hadn't shown up for class she'd bolted to find him and just barely caught site of him heading towards the Night Class. Running after him, she hadn't caught up, but he seemed to enter the dormitory. This didn't seem good at all, what if they hurt each other? What if they ended up fighting and didn't hold back?!

She ran up the stairs, holding her breath until she came to the hall. She was afraid to just burst into Kaname's room unannounced, and nervous as to what she might find. She walked quickly but softly, staring at his door until she got close enough to peer in. She could her muffled breaths, and something vaguely familiar that made her heart beat wildly.

It was the sound of gulping. She couldn't describe it to someone who hadn't witnessed a vampire drink, but it was the soft sucking, the rough mouth against another persons neck, something that made the sound irresistible and unique. She never understood why other people acted so disgusted at the thought of blood drinking vampires, it was almost erotic, even if it could be scary; that was part of the charm.

This was one of the few times she'd seen a vampire drink from someone else, even though she couldn't count the number of times her own had been sucked and licked from her on one hand. There had been the rogue and Level E vampires she'd seen attack others, and that first night in Moon Dorm when she'd found Ruka-senpai feeding Kaname.

This time Kaname was feeding someone else. He was sitting in a chair, laid back, looking unconcerned and possibly nostalgic; just like he always looked. His wavy black hair was tucked slightly behind his ear and away from his neck. On the far side, away from Yuuki, was a body hunched over Kaname. The hands of the one drinking were clenching Kaname slightly, almost to keep him still until he finished, holding the back of Kaname's neck. She couldn't see the person's face, but it didn't matter, he was wearing a Day Class uniform.

And there was only one vampire in the Day Class.

Yuuki's eyes went wide. She stood up straight and took a step back. She realized briefly that Kaname had probably already figured out that she was there, and if not he would soon. There was no keeping the truth from Kaname, and the same for Zero. If he didn't notice because he was too busy… drinking, than he would once he stopped and came to his senses.

She turned and ran, slowing only when she reached the stairs so that she could go down them quietly. She raced to the front door, swung it open and headed for the gate, rushing back to her dorm room where Yori-chan would probably come in after classes to ask her what had happened to her run this morning when she ran out of class. There wasn't much she could even say to her friend. It wasn't that she didn't trust her, but it wasn't her secret to tell. To tell Yori-chan about the vampires would throw even more into chaos.

Yuuki stood still for a moment, feeling the wind toss her hair in the breeze. She didn't know what to think of what she'd just seen. She almost wanted to block it out, she thought that the moment it truly started to sink in she would be swamped with emotions that would simply overwhelm her. She was afraid that for some reason, seeing what she saw, would mean that Kaname and Zero weren't the same people they were to her before.

At the same time that seemed stupid to her, one little thing didn't change an entire person forever.

Why would Zero drink from Kaname? She almost felt jealous, and a small, stupid part of her wondered if she and her blood were no longer desirable. A bigger, more concerned part wondered if this meant that she was losing Zero. If he didn't trust her, didn't drink her, wasn't even in class with her, than what did they have together anymore?

Not to mention, Zero would only ever drink from Kaname if he was desperate, and that could be a sign that he was turning Level E and losing his sanity.

And that meant that she wad truly losing Zero…

///

A/N: Want me to continue? I need to figure something out though, I recently read up to date on the series and found out a LOT more about Kaname and Yuuki's past, so what do you think I should do with this story…

Just start it after Zero started drinking from Kaname, and don't worry about including Yuuki's past.

Fix it up t include all the latest info in the chapter I've read (off of onemanga).

Set it in the way FUTURE so, include Yuuki's past but make it less relevant.

What do you think? And thank you for reading and reviewing!

-Alika613


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, so this story will be continued, :) I've gotten a lot of support so far! One thing to remember though, is that this is a **threesome!** I'm not saying ZeroXYuuki fans won't enjoy this, or that KanameXZero fans won't like this, because you might, but if you can't stand one of the characters then you should leave now. Also, this is rated adult, because I love sexual tension, violence, and a little bit of sadomasochism in my fics. Mmmn, yum!

* * *

Kaname wondered if Zero was aware of what he was doing, or if the bloodlust was so great that he just acted on impulse. Either way, his eyes flickered over to what he could see of the white haired teen when he felt the other's tongue stroke his neck.

Zero's tongue lapped up and down for a second, then his mouth opened wide and his fangs pierced Kaname's neck. The black haired man leaned forward, trying to imagine what Yuuki looked like when Zero drank from her. Did Zero lick her the same way? Did she like it? Was it erotic?

Kaname tilted his head slightly and Zero sucked harder, drawing the copper liquid into his mouth. The way some of the blood slipped away from Zero's lips and trailed down his neck, it ran over his skin down his chest. His shirt was pulled open so that blood wouldn't mark it, and Zero swept down quickly to lick it up. Just a little farther and Zero's tongue would have swiped over Kaname's nipple. Zero didn't seem to notice though; he just kept on, hungrily drinking from the purebred.

Kaname flinched slightly when he smelled Yuuki in the air. His beloved, innocent girl. What would she do when she found Zero dining on Kaname? He could see her out of the corner of his eyes, but knew that she hadn't noticed him watching her. Her mouth fell open, and her whole body clenched slightly as though she'd just been punched in the gut. She turned and ran a second later, and he heard her foot steps slow only to try and disguise themselves from him. Silly really, he'd known she was there the second she saw them.

Kaname placed his hands lightly on Zero's biceps. He was drinking so much this time, it wasn't like a little blood loss would kill Kaname, but he didn't want to overindulge Zero either. He held him there for a second, wondering if Zero would get the hint. The weak vampire slowed down and stopped suckling on his neck, but left his mouth there so that he could still drink up the blood that spilled out. The wound healed over quicker than all the past times, Kaname had learned how to deal with the other vampire's poison that slowed the healing process.

The blood stopped and Zero leaned back, his eyes looking down at the ground. He had a trail of crimson from his lips, over his chin, and down his throat. Kaname smirked slightly and leaned forward to lap it up.

Zero flinched so hard that Kaname thought the other would have a heart attack out of shock and distress. Zero pushed the red eyed teen away, snarling, clearly dislike the proximity and having Kaname's tongue on him. As upset as Zero was, Kaname wasn't fazed at all. It was his own blood; he had every right to try it, especially after being so kind as to share it. Kaname hid all emotion from his face and took a step back.

"Get out." That's all that the purebred said before walking back to his desk.

* * *

Yuuki soaked in her bath, the water clear and cool. She'd been in there for over an hour and the hot water had turned cold. She lifted her hand to look at the wrinkles formed, then slid lower in it until the water went over her head.

She opened her eyes and looked through the water, waiting until she would run out of breath. She pushed until the very last second when she feared she'd instinctually open her mouth to breathe and would only choke down water. She sat up suddenly and breathed, feeling her lungs burn. She leaned forward as she calmed down and put her head in her hands.

Maybe she didn't taste good any more.

There was a nock on the bathroom door. She was in the Headmaster's bathroom. The only people she thought it could be was her adoptive father and Zero, neither of whom she wanted to see or talk to.

"Yuuki?"

Yuuki looked up when she heard Yori-chan call her name. "The Headmaster said you were in here. You never came back to class so I got worried." There was a pause, and a foot tapped nervously on the ground. "Are you in there?"

Yuuki thought about the pros and cons of her answer, and then mumbled that she was indeed there.

"Can I come in?"

Yuuki was naked, and there were no bubbles to hide her body. She wasn't embarrassed about being seen by her best friend though. She sat forward and wrapped her arms around her bent knees, her breasts pushed up against her thighs. "Yeah, you can come in." She heard the doorknob turn and Yori walked on in.

Yori closed the door and looked at it for a second. "Don't worry about it, the lock doesn't work." Yori turned back and walked slowly over to the dark haired girl. She leaned down next to the tub, her feet tucked underneath her. She ignored the discomfort and looked at her friend.

"What's wrong?"

Yuuki thought about it for a second. All of it was wrong. Zero and Kaname? That wasn't right, that was complicated. That left her out somewhere, alone.

She wasn't one of them, never had been. She was just a human and was going to be left behind.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Yuuki looked up at her blonde pal and smiled. The other looked worried, and frowned back at her. "Really, I'm just a little tired." She could tell Yori didn't believe her, but she didn't know what she could say to make the other girl believe her. She let it drop and they just sat in silence.

"How do you feel?" Yuuki thought over the question. It was something she could answer without betraying the vampire secret, but she didn't know what to say, or how she felt.

"I feel like an idiot, like the wool has been pulled over my eyes and I'm just now beginning to see the… _reality_ of the situation. I'm just… so weak! I'm not good enough! Not good enough for anyone."

Yori listened to her talk. Yuuki felt insignificant and unsure of herself, the usual insecurities it seemed. Yori waited until she was done talking, then leaned over to hug her friend. She was politely careful of where her limbs were in relation to her naked friend's body. By now the brunette's hair was nearly dry and her arms had goose bumps from the cold room and water. "You're good enough for me."

Yuuki smiled and thanked Yori, and the quiet girl left so that she could get out of the bath in privacy. Yuuki was glad for her friend's help, even though the other girl could only comfort her slightly. She stood up and let the water run off her before stepping out. She shivered a little and put her hands on her waist, looking at her self in the mirror.

She still had the light scars that lined her neck. So pale they were hardly visible, and then there was the latest one near her collar bone. It was still slightly pink, and she smiled sadly as she touched it. She had never minded being a meal, it made her feel important, Zero had needed her. Now he didn't need her. She was worthless.

She shook her head quickly and furrowed her brows. What was she thinking?! If Zero needed Kaname's pure blood, and need was the only reason Zero would even be in the same room as the other man, then that wasn't a reflection on Yuuki. She just had to offer her support, she had to help him. She was still going to be there for him.

She slipped on her white night gown, and took one last look in the mirror. She opened a drawer and pulled out a ribbon in it. This one was a deep, wine red, and she tied it around her neck to hide the bite marks. She liked it this way.

It had changed from the gauze and wrap around her neck, to the elegant ribbons she used now.

Beauty hid the beast.

* * *

A/N: Now what do you think? Feel free to review, I love reviews, they feed my endorphins. Also, for now I'm going to start from where Zero started feeding from Kaname. Some bits will be the same as the manga, but it's a bit hard to keep it 100% identical with the actual storyline.

My chapters are short, but I should update often. If you ever feel I'm starting to get lazy, PM me with threats and I'll get back into action.

Alika613


End file.
